There is always a next time
by Cathleen K
Summary: [EN PAUSE 14/08/16] UA ! Eren commence sa deuxième année de lycée avec ses amis. Cependant, pendant l'été, il s'est lié d'amitié avec son éternel rival Jean. Les deux garçons ne veulent pas que leur entourage le sache, même si ce n'est qu'une banale amitié... Ils aiment finalement un peu cette façon d'être quand il y a du monde. (Shonen-ai ! Jean et Eren :3)
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour, bonsoir.. C'est ma toute première fic', alors soyez indulgent_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama._

_Par ailleurs, ça tournera au fur et à mesure au shonen-ai, donc bon, je préviens juste hein xD L'histoire se passe dans un UA :D Ah et le titre est naze aussi, mais bon xD_

_C'est assez confus tous ça, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire xD Bonne lecture peut-être ? :3_

* * *

Comme à son habitude, bien qu'elle fût un peu difficile à retrouver, il se leva du mieux qu'il put avec son esprit embrouillé du matin, manquant de trébucher sur sa couverture. Il s'étira en baillant. Ca ne faisait que tout juste 4 jours qu'Eren avait repris les cours, et il entamait joyeusement la cinquième, la dernière étape avant le week-end qu'il était étrangement pressé de retrouver, malgré les deux mois qu'il avait passé à ne rien faire.

La différence entre ce week-end et ces vacances, c'est qu'au moins il pourrait voir son nouveau meilleur ami Jean. Etrangement, après leur première année de lycée, ils étaient devenus assez proche, mais cachaient cela aux autres, pour ne pas casser leur image d'éternels rivaux en compétition.

Eren s'avança tranquillement vers son armoire, content des quelques minutes qu'il avait d'avance. Au passage, il avait attrapé son téléphone portable, regardant à la fois l'heure et les messages qu'il avait reçu. De Jean.

**De : Jean**

**Eh abruti, tu dors ?**

**(4:09)**

Eren ne s'empêcha de sourire le plus qu'il le pouvait, étouffant un ricanement dans le silence de sa chambre où se levait péniblement le jour incertain. Jean lui envoyait souvent ce genre de messages, car il n'arrivait souvent pas à trouver le sommeil, tout le contraire d'Eren qui s'endormait les trois quarts du temps, presque une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Et pourtant, son ami s'acharnait et continuait de lui poser cette question. Soit il était stupide, soit il avait beaucoup d'espoirs. Ou alors les deux.

Eren, plus sérieusement, s'empara de quelques vêtement, à savoir un sweat-shirt gris, simple, légèrement trop grand pour qu'il s'y sente bien, un tee-shirt à manche courtes blanc, un jean et des sous-vêtements, rien de plus simple et de plus banal pour un garçon de 16 ans.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, et un flot de lumière pénétra dans la pièce, l'éblouissant par la même occasion. Il jura, trouvant l'obscurité que lui conféraient les volets mi-clos bien plus appropriée à un matin. Soupirant, il s'avança lentement, les jambes lourdes, vers la salle de bain. Il tira la porte déjà entre-ouverte, et appuya sur l'interrupteur qui alluma la lumière, beaucoup moins agressive que celle du Soleil par la fenêtre.

Le temps l'avait vite rattrapé, et en consultant une dernière fois son téléphone avant de faire couler l'eau dans la douche, il remarqua que s'il continuait comme ça, il finirait en retard. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il retira son pyjama. Ou tout du moins, le vieux pantalon en coton qu'il appelait pyjama. Une fois nu, il posa un pied, puis l'autre dans la douche. Il se dépêcha de régler la température correctement, de s'emparer de la bouteille de gel douche et de son gant de toilette afin de se laver.

Quand enfin Eren fût sorti de cet enfer un peu trop chaud, il prit sa serviette, se sécha minutieusement et enfin, s'habilla. Sur le miroir en face de lui, la buée demeurait toujours après qu'il se soit brossé les dents, et, tout en esquissant un sourire, il en dessina un dessus, du bout de son index. C'était peut-être insignifiant, mais ça amusait le jeune garçon, un peu trop puéril pour son âge peut-être.

Certes, Eren était un garçon qui aimait rire, et le montrait souvent, mais c'était aussi un garçon sentimental qui s'inquiétait souvent pour les autres, même un peu plus que pour lui-même. Son entourage le voyait bien, mais ne disais rien, après tout il était comme ça et rien n'y changerait, parce qu'il était aussi vraiment têtu.

Il retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, pour préparer son sac de cours, qu'il trouva toujours aussi lourd, malgré son emploi du temps peu chargé ce jour-là. Dans le couloir, il croisa Mikasa, qui avait elle aussi finit de se préparer. Eren ne prenait jamais de petit-déjeuner contrairement à sa sœur, pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'au fil du temps, il préféra troquer celui-ci contre un temps de sommeil en plus. Et maintenant qu'il s'y était habitué, c'était resté ainsi, puisqu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerais. Surtout maintenant.

Tous deux sortirent en même temps, presque à l'unisson et commencèrent leur marche vers leur lycée côte à côte, s'adressant à peine la parole. Ce n'est pas qu'Eren n'aimait pas sa petite sœur, au contraire, ils s'entendaient à merveille, mais Mikasa savait que son frère n'aimait pas parler en allant au lycée, de ce fait, ils écoutaient chacun leur musique de leur côté, comme chacun enfermé dans leur monde à eux.

Aucuns soupirs ne traversaient leurs lèvres, ils étaient absolument silencieux. Et pour le plus grand plaisir du jeune garçon, qui marchait tout droit, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de son téléphone, se demandant s'il devait attendre un message, ou en envoyer un à Jean. Il savait qu'il le verrait dans une bonne dizaine de minutes au moins, mais il avait déjà une étrange irrésistible envie de lui parler. Quand enfin, il se décida sur quoi faire, c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres qu'il tapa sur l'écran tactile de son téléphone, sous l'œil curieux de Mikasa qui se demandait qui pouvait bien égayer son frère de cette façon, et surtout un matin.

**A : Jean**

**Et toi, tu es réveillé ?**

**(7 :30)**

Fixant toujours son téléphone, il attendait patiemment une réponse qui ne venait pas. Cela ne le surprit pas vraiment, il savait bien que Jean arrivait souvent en retard en cours, et surtout les soirs comme ça, où Eren recevait des messages si tardivement. A vrai dire, l'adolescent était venu à se dire une nuit du mois de juillet, qu'il appréciait que son meilleur ami soit insomniaque, et qu'ils parlaient ensemble de ses problèmes.

Eren se mit à sourire d'un air béat, verrouillant son téléphone. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il entama une marche plus rapide, comme s'il voulait que ses cours commencent plus vite. Il avait presque envie de courir, que le temps passe plus vite, pour être avec lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait une sensation de bien-être lorsqu'il était à ses côtés… Et il trouvait ça pour le moins… Etrange.

Mikasa n'avait pas vraiment comprit, mais avait quand-même tenu à le suivre, se demandant s'il n'avait pas une petite copine qu'il tenait à voir, ou quelque chose comme ça, et résultat non seulement ils étaient un peu trop en avance, mais devant les grilles du lycée elle ne vit aucun de ses amis. Elle pouvait bien rester avec son frère et son groupe d'amis, mais la jeune fille ne les appréciait pas particulièrement et se sentait vraiment mal-à-l'aise. Elle réfréna son envie et préféra rester seule, adossée contre le portail.

Quant à Eren, il balança son sac à ses pieds, regardant Ymir, Armin et Christa avec toute la joie qu'un lycéen ne devrait pas avoir avant d'aller en cour. Christa était la voisine de Jean, ils étaient donc souvent ensemble, puisqu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien malgré leurs caractères diamétralement opposé. D'un côté, Eren était jaloux de la relation que son meilleur ami avant avec cette petite blonde, car ils pouvaient sortir ensemble et s'amuser en présence des autres, alors que lui, ne pouvait pas le faire. Tout du moins, Jean ne le voulait pas, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Armin était son meilleur ami, ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps et tout comme Jean et Christa, leurs caractères ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Le plus petit était studieux et sortait peu car il préférait ses livres, alors qu'Eren passait plus de temps dehors que chez lui. Néanmoins, ce dernier aimait beaucoup ce garçon, car lui était toujours là pour l'écouter quand ça n'allait pas. Savoir qu'une personne au moins l'aidait avec ses problèmes lui mettait déjà du baume au cœur, et un peu de gentillesse dans ce monde de brute, ce n'était pas de refus.

Sans oublier la grande Ymir, tout le monde savait qu'elle en pinçait pour Christa, sous ses airs de dure à cuire, se cachait vraisemblablement un cœur pur recherchant un peu de réconfort. Cette fille-là était la reine de sarcasmes et des blagues si stupides que ça en devenait carrément comique. Bien qu'un peu lourd sur les bords car elle est peu sérieuse, Eren l'appréciait beaucoup depuis sa deuxième année de collège.

Et sans parler de Marco, le meilleur ami de Jean timide, qui n'impose pas assez sa présence, Reiner qui a toujours l'air sérieux, tellement qu'on se demande souvent s'il blague ou non, Berthold, gentil sur le fond, mais qui, tout comme Marco, est un peu trop absent au goût d'Eren, Connie, un peu stupide mais vraiment comique, sans oublier Sasha bien sûr, grande amatrice de nourriture, prête à tout pour un misérable bout de pain à la cantine. Et pourtant, tous ensemble, ils formaient un petit groupe populaire à leurs manières, et sans compter les différences dans les caractères de chacun, ils s'appréciaient tous et sortaient souvent en ville.

Ymir fût la deuxième, juste après Armin, à remarqué le sourire sur le visage de leur ami. La jeune fille au caractère bien trempé ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner à ce sujet, bien qu'elle sache qu'Eren pouvait mal réagir ou même ne pas prendre la peine de répondre.

– Bah alors ? railla-t-elle. Tu as rencontré ta belle au bois dormant dans ton rêve cette nuit ?

– Ouais, je t'ai vue dans une magnifique robe et je te demandais en mariage, même ! , répondit l'intéressé, suivit d'un sourire moqueur, tout en croisant les bras, guettant sa réaction.

La jeune fille se mit à rire, d'un fou rire incontrôlable, sous les yeux étonnés de Christa, qui se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si drôle. Armin, lui avait déjà plus l'habitude que ce genre de choses arrivât que la petite blonde, et les regarda en souriant, comme maternellement. Connie arriva au beau milieu de la scène, amusé, ne se donnant même pas la peine de leur demander ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait à peu près saisis les évènements, et s'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Quand il se planta aux côtés d'Eren, il salua le petit groupe qui en fit de même.

– Mon Dieu Eren, reprit la jeune fille entre deux souffles, ne me fait JAMAIS plus ça, tu veux que je meure étouffée, peut-être ?!

– Quoique ce serait pas mal, non ? dit Connie, l'air de rien.

– C… C'est méchant, Connie ! s'offusqua timidement Christa, tout en prenant les deux mains d'Ymir, en les tenant fermement, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parte.

– Oh, ça va, c'était juste une blague… Pas de quoi réagir comme ça ! riposta le jeune garçon en croisant les bras, regardant ailleurs plutôt que cette « pseudo-déclaration d'amour ».

Eren sourit ne trouvant plus rien à dire, en arrêtant la musique qu'il n'écoutait plus, et rangeant par la même occasion ses écouteurs qui avaient depuis longtemps quittés ses oreilles. Il en profita pour consulter son téléphone une dernière fois, avant que la sonnerie de retentissent, les invitants à entrer dans l'établissement… Ce dernier affichait un nouveau message de Jean, c'est alors étonné qu'Eren l'ouvrit pour le lire.

**De : Jean**

**Bordel je me suis pas réveillé !**

**(7:46)**

Une nouvelle fois, Eren verrouilla son téléphone qu'il rangea dans la poche de son sweat-shirt, histoire de toujours pouvoir le sentir sur lui, quand la sonnerie ce fit entendre. Le petit groupe qui discutaillait joyeusement rangea leurs appareils électroniques et rentrèrent sans aucune hâte dans ce bâtiment qui les retiendrait prisonnier tout le reste de la journée. Le reste de leurs amis arriveraient sans doute plus tard dans la journée, puisque toute les classes ne partageaient pas toute les mêmes emplois du temps (encore heureux) mais l'adolescent avait plus particulièrement envie de voir Jean, entendre ses moqueries et ses remarques… mais il arrivait une fois de plus en retard, au plus grand désespoir d'Eren.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous aura plus, laissez une review, ça fait plaisir ! Aller faut que je me planche sur le deuxième chapitre xD Mais avant, dodo ! J'ai les yeux pétés par l'écran moi ! Si vous voyez des fautes, dites-le moi, ce serait cool ! *3*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Enfin un chapitre deux, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.. Je ne suis pas très sûre de moi pour le coup xD N'hésitez pas à poster une review et à me prévenir s'il y a des fautes..._

_Aussi, si vous avez des idées sur comment pourrais ce passer la suite, je suis preneuse ! Ca peut-être intéressant :3 Et aussi, si vous avez des suggestion pour que je m'améliore, n'hésitez pas x)_

_Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe et devinrent tous silencieux, à quelques exceptions près. En première heure, ils avaient un cours de mathématiques plutôt ennuyeux avec un professeur particulièrement mou. Eren n'avait jamais été très bon en math, mais il avait toujours eu la moyenne dans les années précédente, et ça lui suffisait largement. Ce n'était pas une flèche en cours, pas comme Armin, mais pas non plus un cancre tel que Connie ou bien Sasha, mais il s'en contentait et son père ne demandait pas plus. Par conséquent, il ne passait pas énormément de temps le nez dans les bouquins contrairement à sa sœur qui voulait apparemment briller dans ses études.

Une fois assis à sa place, tout à l'arrière, dans la rangée du centre, il n'avait pas envie de travailler, ni même de sortir son livre et son cahier. D'ailleurs pour son livre, il l'avait oublié, et on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un accident puisque c'était Jean à ses côtés, et que ça leur donnait l'opportunité de se rapprocher durant cette longue heure qui s'annonçait. Le problème était maintenant qu'il ne savait pas quand Jean arriverait, si ça allait être après une dizaine de minutes après la sonnerie ou si il allait devoir supporter la solitude toute l'heure, ce qu'il n'espérait pas le moins du monde.

Il soupira, levant la tête au plafond et le fixant par la même occasion. Maintenant qu'Eren était seul à sa place, il ne souriait plus du tout, et en avait légèrement marre des faux espoirs que lui donnait les personnes se trompant de salle, et comme si le sort s'acharnait sur lui, ils étaient étrangement nombreux ce matin-là. Leur professeur n't voyait pas grand-chose, alors les élèves sur les deux derniers rangs des 3 rangées qui composaient la classe en profitaient pour semer la pagaille, donnant un air de récréation au cours.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes après le début du cours, quelqu'un frappa quelques légers coups à la porte, mais le jeune garçon ne prit même pas la peine de regarder qui entrait dans la classe sans attendre une quelconque autorisation. Le nouvel arrivé salua le professeur et s'excusa de son retard. C'est à ce moment précisément qu'Eren bascula sa tête en avant, de nouveau souriant, en regardant son camarade qui lui souriait aussi. Sans que cela ne soit vraiment voulu, les deux garçons avaient tout d'un coup l'air complice, comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis. Personne ne remarqua rien, trop occupé à discuter ou à faire des exercices plutôt qu'à s'intéresser à tout ce qu'il se passait dans la classe.

Jean marcha, confiant, vers sa place, ou Eren tentait de ne pas paraître trop content qu'il fasse enfin son apparition. Le grand blond « posa » son sac à côté du pied de sa chaise, et s'installa nonchalamment sur cette dernière. Les manières de Jean laissaient encore à désirer, cependant, elles lui donnaient un petit air quelque peu rebelle qu'Eren aimait regarder, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Au fil du temps, il avait tout d'abords commencé à s'y habituer, bien que cela lui tapait sur les nerfs, alors que lui-même n'était pas l'exemple à prendre. Les vacances passées, il le trouvait tous les jours un peu plus classe, jusqu'à finir par avoir cette sensation de bien-être quand il le regardait. C'était étrange mais il appréciait vraiment les instants où il pouvait le regarder, comme un voleur, sans personne ne le remarque.

– Pas étonnant que tu sois en retard, si tu es debout jusqu'à 4h du mat… dit Eren, l'air pourtant neutre.

Ses paroles trahissaient leur comédie, mais cela n'avait aucune importance dans le brouhaha de la salle de classe. Pour toute réponse, Jean ricana, pendant qu'il se balançait du sa chaise, au risque de tomber puisqu'aucune table ne seraient derrière pour le rattraper.

A la paire de table sur la gauche, Christa pointa du doigt Jean, comme pour dire à Ymir que celui-ci venait d'arriver. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de la main, et une grimace à Eren qui avait l'air ennuyé à cause de son camarade, alors qu'au fond, il explosait de joie.

Ils ne parlèrent pas du cours, pas qu'ils n'avaient rien à se raconter, mais ils préféraient en parler une fois qu'ils seraient tous deux chez eux, confortablement installés dans leur canapé ou dans leur lit. Même si cela ne leurs ressemblait pas, les deux garçons étaient gênés, et il était plus difficile de se parler en face.

La sonnerie retentit, ils se levèrent, toujours en silence, toujours l'air distant malgré l'envie de rire ensemble. Ymir se leva avec Christa, et donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jean, qui la regarda, plutôt curieux. Alors qu'Eren était déjà devant avec Armin, prêts pour le cours prochain, qui était un cours de français, les autres suivait de près. Ce qui surprit le petit groupe, c'est que ce jours-là, c'était plutôt calme dans le couloir, enfin, c'était plutôt calme entre Eren et Jean, ce qui était rare. Sans plus se poser de questions, ils s'avancèrent vers la salle où ils pourriraient pendant deux heures à écouter des choses qui ne les intéressaient pas.

Tout se passa bien jusqu'au déjeuné, même un peu trop bien pour un vendredi midi, alors que tous étaient déjà impatient d'être le soir. Jean, Eren, Armin, Christa, Ymir et Marco s'installèrent à une table tous ensemble, après avoir récupéré leur déjeuner. Cette fois-ci, ils n'avaient pas pu avoir deux tables collées, pour que tout le monde puissent s'asseoir, ils avaient donc opté pour faire deux groupes séparés. Etrangement, les deux garçons se retrouvaient ensemble, et face à face qui plus est. C'était à coup sûr une manigance d'Ymir qui trouvait leurs comportements respectifs louches depuis le matin.

Le petit brun soupira en s'installant en face de son camarade, pour donner l'impression qu'il n'aimait pas ça. En fait, il n'aimait pas vraiment ça, mais pour une toute autre raison qui ce que ses amis le pensaient. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ne trouvait rien de méchant, mais à la fois pas tellement pour ne pas faire croire à Jean qu'il le pensait vraiment. Donc au lieu de parler, il préféra se taire, et commencer à manger pendant que le reste de la table s'enflammait dans un débat qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Tout était confus dans la tête d'Eren, ces derniers temps il ne trouvait rien à reprocher à son meilleur ami, le trouvant bien trop sympathique, alors que celui-ci ne se gênait pas du tout pour lui lancer des pics qui lui faisait tout de même un peu mal au cœur. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, et dans le fond, il trouvait ça plutôt étrange. Il en était même venu à se demander si Jean l'aimait autant que lui l'aimait, mais ça avait finis par prendre une tournure étrange, comme s'il ressentait quelque chose de plus fort que de l'amitié pour lui.

Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. Il s'était perdu dans ses pensées, et sentait maintenant deux yeux clairs collés sur lui, l'air inquiet. Pour le rassurer, Eren arrêta de froncer les sourcils et continua de manger comme si de rien n'était. A un moment, il remarqua que de petits bouts de mie de pain atterrissaient sur son plateau, ils étaient petits, mais en nombre. L'adolescent leva les yeux et remarqua que c'était celui qui était en face de lui qui les lui envoyait, puisqu'il le prit en plein flagrant délit. Ceux qui avaient aussi remarqué cela pensait que c'était une façon de le provoquer, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais Eren, lui, comprit tout de suite. Il pouvait lire en Jean comme un livre ouvert. Il comprit que c'était sa façon de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Il savait qu'il savait, ils se connaissaient maintenant bien…

–Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Eren avec un sourire amusé.

– Ah merde, désolé, je t'ai pris pour la poubelle…

– Tu jettes de la mie de pain toi maintenant ?

– Bah… Ouais, c'est marrant, je m'amuse MOI au moins !

Ils commencèrent une discussion interminable, qi n'avait ni queue ni tête, que seul eux arrivaient à comprendre, comme à leur habitude. Maintenant qu'il était dedans, Eren avait l'impression de se sentir bien, de nouveau à sa place, et il était heureux. Enfin, il était plus heureux de pouvoir lui parler en le regardant, que du contenu de leur discussion, mais il s'en fichait… Tant qu'il pouvait justement lui parler.

La pause déjeuner toucha à sa fin, et tous remontèrent en classe, mais par chance, Eren avait deux heures de sport, et l'année commençait bien avec un cycle de tennis de table. Le petit groupe maintenant composé de Connie, Christa, Ymir, Armin, Jean et Eren marchèrent jusqu'au gymnase ou le professeur de sport avait déjà placé les tables, en grand maniaque qu'il était. Il laissa ses élèves choisir chacun leurs partenaires, de façon à faire une table pour 4. Christa, qui n'était pas douée pour le sport, préféra se mettre avec Armin qui était tout aussi nul qu'elle, et pour être au nombre de quatre, ils allèrent voir deux garçons avec qui ils s'entendaient bien par le point commun : leur nullité en sport.

Ymir, pour mettre un peu de joie dans ce cours de sport qui s'annonçait plutôt morne, décida de former un quatuor avec Connie (un peu de force tout de même) Jean et Eren. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils essaieraient d'être le plus fort, et qu'elle aurait tout le loisir de se moquer d'eux comme elle aimait tant le faire. Les deux garçons parurent indignés, et pourtant non, mais acceptèrent sans grande résistance. Enfin, le cours commença.

– Mais putain, tu en fais exprès ou quoi ?! s'écria Jean, attirant par la même occasion, l'attention de plusieurs de ses camarade. Tu sais pas taper dans une balle ou quoi ?! Et après tu me dis d'aller la chercher, alors que tu pourrais le faire comme le chien de t'es, bordel !

-Pourquoi tu rejettes tout le temps la faute sur moi ?! Tu vois pas que c'est toi qui sais pas viser ! Et puis si je suis une poubelle, comment je pourrais être un chien aussi ?! Hein ?!

On aurait dit une dispute de couple, et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ymir tenta de les calmer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais absolument rien n'y faisait, ils étaient réellement très remontés l'un contre l'autre. Dans un élan de colère, Eren lui avait même montré que ce qu'il lui avait dit au déjeuner l'avait quelque peu touché, mais pour le moment, ça, Jean n'en avait strictement rien à faire.

– Eh ! répondit Jean, toujours énervé.

– Quoi ?! cria carrément Eren.

– Ferme ta gueule. »

Sous le coup de la surprise, Eren ne réagit pas, le regardant avec toute la fureur qu'il pouvait avoir, ne se rendant pas compte tout le suite de l'impact de ses paroles su lui. Il ne s'en rendit compte que lorsque Jean partit en colère, en balançant sa raquette, juste après que la sonnerie ai retentit. Ymir n'avait jamais vu Jean aussi énervé, et déjà elle avait remarqué au cours de la journée, que quelque chose ne tournait pas avec eux. Intérieurement elle se maudit, se demandant pourquoi il avait fallu qu'elle eut une idée aussi stupide et finalement, elle s'en alla avec Eren et Connie, après avoir lâché un calme « Venez on va dans la cour ».

Dans la cour, le groupe se retrouva de nouveau en deux, d'un côté Marco, Reiner, Berthold et Jean, de l'autre Ymir, Christa, Connie, Armin et Eren. Tous voulaient savoir ce qui n'allait pas, mais aucun des deux n'avait envie de parler. Très vite, ils abandonnèrent pour laisser place au silence, des deux côtés.

Eren avait bien senti qu'il ne disait pas ça pour faire comme si tout était comme avant, et ça lui faisait à la fois mal, et le mettais en colère. Il ne comprenait déjà pas pourquoi il s'énervait de cette façon, et pourquoi il lui avait parlé comme ça. Ils étaient amis, non ? Il n'avait jamais vu Jean crier sur l'un de ses amis. Durant tout l'heure, il n'avait fait que repenser à ça, et à vrai dire, ça le mettais plutôt mal-à-l'aise.

Sans attendre personne, à la fin du cours, il se leva et partit à toute vitesse, sous l'œil interrogateur d'Armin.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oy, oy, oy ! Un chapitre un peu spécial et un peu plus court que les autres (déjà que c'était pas long, gomen gomen /) Dans tout les cas, oui, j'ai bien dit spécial, car cette fois-ci nous nous retrouvons du côté de Jean ! _

_Tout appartient à Hajime Isayama toussa toussa ! _

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

J'ai cette foutue impression qu'il est de plus en plus lourd. Je sais pas pourquoi. Enfin, si, je sais pourquoi, mais je crois que je n'ai pas envie de l'admettre. Parce que c'est pas vraiment sympa pour lui. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est pas ça le problème ! Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en lui, et je me marre bien, mais je sais pas… y a un truc de différent que quand on était en vacances, j'aime pas trop ça. Voir sa tête partout, tout le temps, comme s'ils en faisaient tous exprès, ça m'énerve. J'ose pas en parler à Marco, j'oserais pas tout lui avouer, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant les vacances, après tout ce temps. J'aimerai pas qu'il le prenne mal ou quoi que ce soit… Le fait que je le délaisse de plus en plus, juste à cause de l'autre crétin…

Un matin comme un autre. La lumière, agressive, lui fait plisser les yeux. Le genre de chose qu'il déteste par-dessus tout, un samedi matin. Il était un peu plus de 7h, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait pas refermer les yeux, tout du moins, il ne le voulait pas, puisqu'il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait que plusieurs heure plus tard, et Dieu seul pouvait savoir à quel point Jean haïssait se réveiller tard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais c'était comme ça. Il avait l'impression de gâcher toute sa journée.

Il s'assit péniblement dans son lit, remontant son oreiller contre le mur pour s'en faire un dossier. Soupirant, il prit son téléphone dans des mains, et fixa longuement la DEL qui devait s'allumer en cas de notifications. Donc de message. Pour tout dire, il espérait qu'Eren lui avait envoyé un message. Il trouvait son comportement de la veille plutôt puéril, mais têtu comme il était, il savait pertinemment que jamais il ne pourrait faire le premier pas. C'était dans sa nature, même s'il se savait fautif. Et cette impression insupportable qu'on lui compressait la poitrine lui confirmait à quel point il était mal-à-l'aise, malgré ce qu'il tentait de se convaincre.

Il savait aussi bien qu'il n'avait aucun message, rien, que dalle, et pourtant, comme un espoir soudain, il déverrouilla son téléphone et alla dans sa conversation avec Eren. Le dernier message qu'il pouvait y voir, était le siens, 24h plus tôt. En même temps, il avait vraiment envie de lui en envoyer un nouveau, mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Comme si de rien n'était peut-être ? Il était à peu près sûr qu'Eren lui en voulait encore.

A contrecœur, il déposa son téléphone à côté de lui, et se leva, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il l'ouvrit, et s'appuya sur la barre en fer. Il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama, laissant son torse découvert. Pourtant, malgré la brise légère qui le faisait frissonner, il n'avait pas envie de se réinstaller dans son lit, pourtant nettement plus chaud et confortable que cette position et exposée au froid comme il l'était.

Jean aimait cette vue, le matin. La ville qui s'éveillait peu à peu, sous les rayons d'un soleil brutal mais pourtant encore timide. Les nuages avaient cette teinte orangeâtes qu'il aimait tant regarder et qui le rendait mélancolique. Vraiment, il adorait ça. Il sourit face à cette attitude, face au fait qu'il se sentait tout à coup si bien. Il se baissa, et ramassa un paquet de cigarettes qui traînait là. C'était rare qu'il fume, à vrai dire, il ne le faisait que pendant des moments comme cela, où il ressentait particulièrement la tristesse du paysage qu'il pouvait voir. Cependant, ça ne lui paraissait triste que quand quelque chose n'allait pas pour lui. Et apparemment, ce qu'il se passait avec Eren la tracassait bien plus qu'il ne s'autorisait à le penser.

Il alluma sa cigarette avec son briquet et la porta à sa bouche. Ca avait vraiment le don de le détendre. Il se sentait à sa place, tellement que même un incendie dans l'immeuble où il habitait avec ses parents ne l'aurait fait bouger. Il souffla la fumée. Rien au monde ne pouvait le déranger. Ou en théorie, seulement.

Le son si familier du vibreur de son cellulaire encore sur son lit, le fit se retourner brusquement. Il avait reçu un message, il en était sûr. C'est fou comme un si petit bruit pouvait faire réagir les gens aussi rapidement. De tout son cœur, Jean espéra un message d'Eren, même s'il savait très bien qu'il n'y avait que très peu de chances pour qu'il lui en envoie un, surtout à 7h24 du matin. Mais l'espoir fait vivre, c'est impatient et souriant que le garçon ouvrit le message, la cigarette entre le l'index et le majeur.

**De : Marco**

**Eteins-moi cette cigarette, Jean**

**(7 :24)**

De nouveau devant sa fenêtre, il demeura souriant mais quelque peu déçu. Des fois il oubliait que Marco habitait l'immeuble en face du siens, et qu'il pouvait le voir à travers sa fenêtre. C'était plutôt étrange dit comme ça, mais vrai. Il savait que Marco ne s'amusait pas à l'épier, il était juste souvent réveillé tôt, comme le bon garçon qu'il était devait l'être. Peut-être un peu trop tôt à son goût. A moins que ce ne soit à cause du stupide homme qui sortait les poubelles avec un boucan pas possible à cause des pavés ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était debout.

Jean connaissait Marco depuis un bon bout de temps, et aussi loin qu'il puisse s'en souvenir, ils avaient toujours été amis, et au bout d'un moment, ils finirent par devenir deux frères. Ils étaient extrêmement proches et se racontait absolument tout. C'est pour cette même raison que Marco était le seul à savoir qu'il fumait. Au début, Jean ne voulait le dire à personne, après tout, c'était seulement quand il avait des coups de blues, il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'en parler autour de lui. Ce fût lors d'un stupide accident que son meilleur ami fît cette découverte un peu surprenante. C'était un jour comme un autre, ils étaient tous les deux chez le blond qui avait malencontreusement laissé son paquet au sol, près de la fenêtre, comme à son habitude à vrai dire. Le problème c'est qu'il n'était pas difficile à remarquer, puisque sa chambre était presque un refuge irréel pour un garçon, tant la propreté régnait.

**A : Marco**

**Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça…**

**(7 :26)**

Par la fenêtre, il pouvait voir sa silhouette, une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il avait vu par cette fenêtre une centaine de fois, cette silhouette qui sait quand quelque chose ne va pas, même de loin… Marco était vraiment quelqu'un d'unique à ses yeux, c'est ce qui lui donnait toute cette valeur que même Eren ne pouvait pas avoir pour le moment. Encore une fois, son téléphone vibra, dans sa main. Il savait que c'était Marco, bien entendu, et il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour le lire et y répondre.

**De : Marco**

**Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?**

**A : Marco**

**Rien rien**

**(7 :28)**

Il savait bien que son meilleur ami n'était pas dupe, mais décidément, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à tout lui raconter comme ça, d'un seul coup ! Même s'il réellement, il en crevait d'envie. Et même s'ils s'étaient disputés, Jean ne pouvait pas briser la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fait, qui était de ne parler de tout ceci à personne. Il hésitait entre deux choix, sa cigarette presque entièrement fumée, lorsqu'il sentit la petite vibration qu'il n'avait aucun mal à reconnaître.

**De : Marco**

**Je sais qu'il y a un truc, alors dis-moi**

**(7 :29)**

Il se mit à réfléchir, sous l'œil attentif de Marco, au loin, et jeta sa cigarette qu'il avait déjà finit.

Soit il honorait la confiance qu'avait placée Eren en lui, soit il le trahissait, même si ce n'était pas une trahison, puisque c'était seulement son meilleur ami. Il savait qu'Eren en parlerait sans doute à Armin ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais ça lui importait peu… Pas comme ça importait cet abruti.

* * *

_J'en ai parlé plus haut, et donc comme vous avez pu le constater, ce chapitre nous laisse sur notre faim, du coup, je vais vous le demander franchement... Vous voulez qu'il "trahisse" Eren, ou qu'il garde tout pour lui, même si Marco et son meilleur ai ? :3 répondez dans une review x) _

_A pluuush *w*_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey ! Ne me tapez pas ! J'ai fait réellement de mon mieux pour écrire ce chapitre. Actuellement, j'en suit à l'écriture du 4, et j'espère trouver un bon rythme assez rapidement ! Eh oui, autant de temps entre deux chapitres, mais notez que la qualité (et la quantité) est au rendez-vous ! Enfin je crois ;-; _

_Blablabla, je parle mais je me tais maintenant ! _

_Disclaimer__ : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama. _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Ça ne lui arrivait que rarement, de se réveiller un temps soit peu tôt. Il pouvait se coucher à 23h, aussi bien qu'à 2h, il se réveillait toujours entre midi et demi et une heure. Son horloge interne était réglée comme ça, il avait besoin d'un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil, et plus s'il en avait besoin. Dans tout les cas, il se débrouillait toujours pour être debout aux environs de l'heure du déjeuner. Toujours, à y de cette fois là. C'était une nuit où le sommeil n'avait pas été réparateur, il était toujours aussi fatigué et irrité que la veille. Des bruits provenants de la cuisine avaient mis fin à ses rêves, et il était à présent incapable de se rendormir.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait éventuellement faire, c'était se lever. Et surtout, remplir ce ventre gargouillant qui ne cessait de réclamer. Eren était en pleine croissance, et ça, son corps le lui faisait bien comprendre. Vraiment bien comprendre. Même s'il voulait traîner encore au lit, ce néant au beau milieu de son estomac l'insupportait, et l'obligea donc à se mettre debout. C'est donc les yeux presque à demi fermé, qu'il bailla et se dirigea vers la sortie de sa chambre, avant de se traîner direction le frigidaire.

Après une nuit comme avait été la sienne, c'était difficile de se motiver. Il avait déjà du mal d'habitude, mais c'était sans doute pire, à cause de sa dispute la veille. Il y repensait encore et encore, en se servant des céréales, puis en versant le lait dans son bol. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, pas comment réagir. Surtout que c'était la première fois depuis leur amitié nouvelle. Et ça lui faisait peur de perdre quelqu'un à qui il s'était si vite accroché après avoir fait vraiment connaissance. Puis il aimait cette complicité qu'il n'avait avec personne d'autre. C'était un sentiment unique qui s'imposait en même temps que la présence de Jean, et il s'était déjà surpris à penser qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre de chose avec Armin.

Le secret, et le danger qu'on puisse découvrir leurs petites cachotteries lui plaisait aussi. C'était cette fois une impression de transgresser les règles, comme pour une relation interdite, bien que là, ce ne soit que leur choix. Il était jeune, et avait soif de quelque chose de nouveau. Et tout dans sa relation avec son "rival" lui paraissait nouveau. L'importance des mots, l'importance des gestes, il n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de parler franchement, sauf avec lui.

Eren se donna une petite tape sur le visage. Il avait sans doute l'esprit encore embrouillé par le matin, ça n'allait plus, vraiment plus, de penser à Jean comme ça. Ils s'étaient simplement un peu disputés, lundi, tout rentrerais à la normal. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Il attrapa son bol et le déposa près de l'évier, avant de remonter pour rejoindre de nouveau sa chambre. Au pied de son lit, il se permit de se jeter dessus. Tant pis pour le bruit. Il s'installa mieux, ventre contre le matelas et pensa enfin à vérifier son portable. En vérité, il y avait déjà pensé. Il ne l'avait tout simplement pas fait. Il n'osait pas regarder les choses en face. Il ne voulait pas voir qu'il n'avait aucun message, et spécialement, aucun messages de Jean. Il s'en doutait, oui, mais n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Le serrant entre ses mains, le coeur battant, Eren se lança d'un coup et alluma l'écran, puis le déverrouilla. Un nouveau message, qu'il s'empressa de lire.

**De : Armin **

**Que fais-tu aujourd'hui ? **

**(10h27)**

Cet air si formel, qu'il avait toujours, Eren reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami d'enfance. Bien que déçu, il se dépêcha de répondre.

** À : Armin**

**Rien. Si tu veux qu'on se voit, on pourrait cet après midi. Faut vraiment que tu m'aides, je comprends rien aux maths !**

**(10h29)**

Il n'aimait pas l'impression qu'il devait lui laisser. Ses amis, et en particulier ceux dont il était le plus proche, lui donnaient l'impression d'être si lointain, depuis qu'il avait Jean. Il delaissait des personnes qui avaient toujours été là pour lui, et maintenant qu'il y repensait, il se sentait vraiment désolé. Il n'avait pas envie d'être confronté à Armin, aux erreurs qu'il avait pu faire, même si c'était pourtant facile de les corriger. C'était justement facile, puisque plus personne ne le monopolisait.

Il soupira. Il avait vraiment besoin de prendre l'air et de se remettre les idées en place. Toutes ces histoires, ça le déprimait, lui retournait le ventre et le stressait. Il était d'un naturel assez anxieux, et paniquait souvent pour rien, même s'il ne le montrait pas à tout le monde. À vrai dire, seul Armin connaissait cette face là de lui, et c'était une réelle preuve de confiance. Et malgré tout, il l'avait abandonné, comme le pire des abrutis. Il se sentait vide, et vraiment, vraiment énervé contre lui-même. Il était comme un lion en cage.

– BORDEL !

Le cri lui échappa, mais étouffé par le premier oreiller qui était arrivé sous ses mains. Brusquement, le beau brun se releva, il en avait assez d'être enfermé, à la fois de son corps, et des murs de l'appartement. Il s'empara de vêtements qui traînaient çà et là, et les enfila à toute vitesse. Il ne prit pas la peine de mettre de l'ordre dans sa chevelure, un coup rapide de la main et il était prêt. Il attrapa son téléphone et des écouteurs et claqua la porte de chez lui, sous l'oeil attentif de sa soeur.

Il dévala les marches du vieil immeuble deux à deux. Il ne prenait même plus l'ascenseur, tout était si vieux qu'il y avait beaucoup de chance de rester coincé dedans. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de particulièrement dérangeant, en temps normal, il redémarrait les trois quart du temps, mais sans un Eren bouillant à l'intérieur. Les semelles en caoutchouc de ses chaussures claquaient durement sur le vieux bois usé et grinçant des marches. Mais ses chaussures n'étaient pas les seules à faire grincer l'escalier.

Il pouvait clairement deviner, à peut-être un étage en dessous, quelqu'un qui descendait aussi. Qui ça peut être ? Sa curiosité revenait au galop. Il s'empressa de rattraper l'inconnu au rez-de-chaussée. Quelques cartons traînaient dans le hall. En regardant au travers des portes de l'immeuble, il apperçu un camion de déménagement. Quelqu'un partait, ou arrivait ? Il lui semblait que des voisins avaient déménagés il y a peu, alors c'était plutôt probable que quelqu'un emménage.

Eren habitait un assez beau quartier, sans pour autant que le loyer flambe. C'était même assez abordable, et ça avait aussi le don d'attirer les gens dès qu'une précieuse place venait à se libérer, ce qui restait quand-même assez rare. C'est cette rareté là qui piqua de nouveau sa curiosité. Il avait vraiment envie de voir à quel genre de personne il aurait affaire. _Pitié que ce soit quelqu'un de calme. On veut plus de fêtard dans cet immeuble. _

Finalement, le nouvel habitant, chargé de carton arriva. C'était un petit homme d'une trentaine d'années sans doute, aux cheveux de jais et au regard d'acier, à l'air froid et dur. Il était seul à s'occuper des cartons, et malgré sa taille et sa musculature sans doute fine qu'on devinait à travers sa chemise blanche, impeccablement repassée, il n'avait pas l'air fatigué ou quoi. Ça ne suffisait cependant pas à Eren de vouloir en savoir plus à son propos, et toute tension finalement évacuée, il se sentait de meilleure humeur et prêt à l'aider. Il se mettait ainsi loin de ses préoccupations, pour un moment, aussi court que cela puisse être. _J'espère qu'il est aimable. _

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? tenta-t-il lorsqu'il passa près de lui, les bras chargés.

Il s'arrêta net, et dévisagea l'adolescent les sourcils froncés, le jugeant, se demandant si ça pouvait être une bonne idée de confier ses biens à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il faut être optimiste, et croire en la bonne volonté des gens ! Ses muscles du visage se décontractèrent soudain et il plaqua son fardeau contre le torse d'Eren.

– Oui. Au deuxième étage. L'ascenseur ne marche pas.

Sa voix était tout aussi dure que ses yeux méfiants, et ses phrases courtes appuyaient la première impression que l'homme laissait. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea à nouveau vers le camion. L'adolescent, lui, remonta l'escalier qu'il avait dévalé quelques minutes plus tôt. _Putain, c'est lourd.._ Ça lui tirait sur le dos, sur les bras, et il luttait pour ne pas lâcher. Il se supris à penser qu'il était sans doute un peu trop flemmard.

Arrivé au deuxième palier, il franchit le seuil de la porte entrouverte et déposa les affaires dans la première pièce, puis fit demi-tour. Il avait envisagé la possibilité de s'enfuir, mais il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son voisin dès la première rencontre. Ce dernier l'intriguait. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux, et le mystère, il adorait ça.

De nouveau, il fût chargé par le trentenaire, et il remonta, encore. Pendant une bonne demi-heure, il transporta les cartons jusque dans l'appartement vide. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de meubles en tous cas. Ou alors il attendait un autre camion. Essoufflé, Eren se permit une seconde de repos, quand son bourreau refit son apparition.

– Je t'aurais bien proposé un verre d'eau, mais j'ai pas de verre, ironisa ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon ricana et croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, l'observant mettre de l'ordre, comme si c'était un besoin, que toute choses se devait d'être bien à sa place, même emballé. Le silence pesait sur les deux hommes, et mettait mal-à-l'aise le plus jeune des deux. Il n'osait pas s'eclipser doucement et continuer sa petite vie, se balader et rejoindre Armin. Il trouvait ça à la fois stupide et impoli de ne pas faire plus connaissance que ça.

– Moi, c'est Eren. J'habite au 4e avec ma soeur et mon père. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin de quelque chose !

Pas de remerciement, rien. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête, et fin de la discussion. _Super._ Eren n'avait pas envie de tenter une nouvelle fois la discussion. De toutes évidences, ce n'était pas le point fort de son nouveau voisin. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de s'attarder là, alors il se retourna pour faire demi-tour, les sourcils tout aussi froncé que son "interlocuteur", très visiblement agacé par cette mauvaise rencontre.

– Attrape.

Quelque chose vola à travers la pièce, et frôla Eren qui rattrapa l'OVNI presque miraculeusement. _Bordel, j'ai eu de la chance !_ L'objet dans les mains, il l'identifia aussitôt. Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils étaient contractés d'incompréhension. C'était une petite bouteille d'eau, de 50cL, à moitié vide. Devait-il comprendre qu'il la lui laissait ? L'adolescent jeta un regard à son si gentil voisin attentionné. Ce dernier avait ses petits bras croisés sur son petit corps. Tout paraissait petit chez lui, aux premiers abords. Il attendait une quelconque réaction, qui ne venait pas.

– J'ai dit que je n'avais pas de verre. Pas que j'avais pas d'eau. Considère ça comme un cadeau de remerciement.

Après avoir fait claqué ses mots dans le silence, il revint à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire, mettre de l'ordre encore et encore, comme si c'était tout simplement interminable. Un sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres, le plus grand, et pourtant plus jeune, finit enfin par franchir la porte d'entrée. _Sérieusement ?_ Il dévissa et porta la bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. Bordel que ça fait du bien. Un travail bien récompensé. Il descendit une à une les marches, se délectant le plus longtemps possible de chaque précieuse gorgée d'eau.

Il arriva en bas, et franchit cette fois la porte du hall d'entrée. Le camion était partit, et la rue, sauvage, impitoyable et cruelle, s'étalait devant lui. Elle lui ouvrait ses portes et l'attirait, séduisante. Maintenant calmé, il aurait pu remonter et rejoindre chez lui, son foyer. Ça, c'était bien sûr sans compter l'appelle de la liberté, seul, dehors. Un pas après l'autre, il s'éloignait de la silhouette du vieux bâtiment.

* * *

_WAH. Vous l'aurez compris, en italique, les petites pensés d'Eren ! J'espère que ce boulversement vous aura plu, en tout cas, qui sait ce que ça peut changer, plus tard... _

_Ah, petit sondage avant de vous quitter.. Vous préférez quoi, au niveau des chapitres... une fois Jean, une fois Eren ? Où comme je le sens ? Voilà ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, promis j'y répondrais. Sachez tout de même que je vous lis, et chaque review est importante. Bisouille !_


End file.
